The research we propose to pursue is aimed at refining and testing a comprehensive theory of self-efficacy for explaining psychological changes produced by different models of influence. According to this theory, psychological treatments, whatever their formats, serve as means of creating and strengthening expectations of personal effectiveness. Perceived self-efficacy influences what people choose to do, how much effort they will expend, and how long they will persist in the face of obstacles and discouraging experiences. In this series of experiments we were able to show that self-efficacy theory can explain and predict how much people will change in their behavior regardless of whether their sense of personal effectiveness is enhanced by enactive mastery, vicarious experience, or reduction of anxiety arousal. To examine further the generality of self-efficacy theory, we plan to analyze changes in expectations of personal effectiveness and behavior produced through more cognitively oriented modes of treatment. In addition, we are planning to initiate a program of research on cognitively based sources of motivation which operate through goal setting and self-evaluative reactions.